totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noah i Owen
thumb|250px|right|Owen chce przytulić Noah. Noah i Owen to jedna z ważniejszych przyjaźni w Totalnej Porażce. Stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki ale mieli niewiele intencji z powodu dość szybkiej eliminacji Noah. Na Plan Totalnej Porażki, Noah się nie dostał ale wydaje się że nadal ma dobre stosunki z Owenem. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, ze względu na to że znowu byli w tej samej drużynie i że Noah był dłużej w konkursie niż poprzednio, ich stosunki się zacieśniły i stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i ich przyjaźń odegrała ważną role w całym sezonie, nawet po eliminacji Noah. Wyspa Totalnej Porażki Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 thumb|210px|left|Noah i Owen żartują sobie z Kucharza. Gdy zawodnicy pozują do zdjęcia, Owen wziął Noah pod pachę. Obaj zostali zarówno umieszczeni w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów. Podczas zwiedzania obozu, Owen trochę zaniepokoił Noah i Trenta gdy powiedział że cieszy się że będzie spał z chłopakami a nie z dziewczynami. Wtedy gdy próbuje poprawić swoje stwierdzenie, Noah wraca do domu a Trent zaraz za nim. W stołówce gdy Szef zaczyna krzyczeć na Harolda za to że narzeka na jego jedzenie, Owen szepce do Noah "ale z niego świrus" z czego Noah się śmiał. Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Owen skoczył z klifu akurat na Noah i Trenta. Na koniec, podczas imprezy z okazji ich pierwszego zwycięstwa, obaj wraz z Leshawną tańczyli taniec zwycięstwa. Wielkie spanie thumb|right|210px|Owen próbuje ożywić Noah. Po dwudziesto kilometrowym biegu, Owen przyprowadza nieprzytomnego Noah do stołówki panikując i krzyczy by zrobili miejsce na stole. Kładzie Noah na stole i próbuje go ożywić naciskając mu na klatkę piersiową. Krótko po tym wszystkie Susły zorientowały się że ukończyli bieg jako pierwsi, zaczęli myśleć że wygrali wyzwanie. Wtedy nagle Noah się obudził i zaczyna wiwatować podobnie jak Owen. Awantura przy grze w zbijaka thumb|210px|left|Owen jest rozbawiony, sarkastycznymi uwagami Noah. Gdy Chris wyjaśnia zasady zabijaka. Noah zażartował mówiąc, że pierwszą zasadą gry w zbijaka jest nie gadać o zbijaku, czym rozśmieszył Owena. Noah też sarkastycznie mówi Owen'owi że rzucanie piłką jest bardzo intelektualnym wyzwanie z czego Owen się uśmiał a Lindsay (nie zdając sobie sprawy z sarkazmu) zgadza się z nim przez co Noah i Owen nieręcznie spojrzeli się na siebie. Noah w ogóle nie chciał grać. Cały czas czytał książkę. Gdy Heather stwierdziła, że przynajmniej Owen się stara, Noah bez większego entuzjazmu zachęcał do gry i nazwał go grubasem. Po przegranej drużyny, Owen jak zresztą wszyscy, był zły na Noah za to że nie brał udziały w grze i za to że krytykował ich grę przez co doprowadził do swojej eliminacji tej nocy, a Owen prawdopodobnie wziął udział w obrzuceniu go piankami. Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Gdy Beth powiedziała że to Owen powinien wygrać, Noah powiedział że jest "odbezpieczoną śmierdzącą bombą". Najbardziej dramatyczny odcinek ze wszystkich Noah był jednym z dziesięciu zawodników którzy byli po stronię Owena w finale. Był również widziany wiwatować gdy Owen ogłosił że zorganizuje super imprezę na jachcie. W końcówce Owena, Noah jak zresztą wszyscy którzy byli po stronię Owena, wiwatował gdy Owen wygrał cały sezon. W końcówce Gwen, Noah nie był smutny czy rozczarowany gdy Owen nie wygrał, jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Plan Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie III Noah jak zresztą wszyscy był rozbawiony gdy Owen wyjawił wszystkie swoje sekrety siedząc na krześle elektrycznym. thumb|210px|right|Owen przypadkowo miażdży Noah. Kto będzie milionerem? Noah nie wierzy że Owen jest na diecie mówiąc "tak akurat" żartobliwym tonem. Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Po tym jak autobus z zawodnikami spadł z doliny, Owen westchnął z ulgą że przeżył upadek nie zdając sobie sprawy że zmiażdżył Noah. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 thumb|left|210px|Noah i Owen uciekają z piramidy. Noah i Owen wraz z Izzy przechodzą pod piramidą w wyzwaniu. Noah próbuje pomóc Owen'owi znaleźć Izzy która zgubiła się w piramidzie w przebraniu mumii. Po chwili spotykają Ezekiela przebranego za mumie i błędnie interpretując że to Izzy. Po jakimś czasie Noah dochodzi do wniosku że to nie jest Izzy i uważają że to prawdziwa mumia i uciekają. W rzeczywistości, wychodzą z piramidy prosto do mety. Zostali wtedy umieszczenie w Drużynie Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki wraz z Alejandro, Tylerem i Sierrą (w następnym odcinku zamienia się z Izzy). Zakręcony Czas w Japonii Na początku odcinka, Noah próbuje uspokoić Owena który boi się latania, mówiąc że samolot jest piętnastym najbezpieczniejszym środkiem transportu. Ale gdy go uspokajał, fragment zatkanej dziury w ścianie samolotu się rozpadła, i prawie wszyscy wypadli z samolotu dopóki Owen przez przypadek zatyka dziurę swoim ciałem. Później gdy Owen jest ubrany w kostium potwora, Noah go prosi by nie niszczył dekoracji dopóki on i Tyler ich nie skończą nazywając go "Pulchniakiem". Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! thumb|210px|right|Owen przytula Noah by się rozgrzać. W klasie ekonomicznej obaj siedzą koło siebie, Noah mówi że w miejscu w który wylądują ma nie być rybich ogonków, na co ten Owen reaguje ochoczo. Później w Jukonie, Courtney sugeruje by się przytulili by się ogrzać. Noah przytula Bridgette ale ta go odpycha. Wtedy Owen przytula Noah mówiąc "Możesz mnie przytulić, Stary". Później gdy zauważyli że Izzy z łatwością skacze przez kry, Noah i Owen uznali że to łatwe. Noah próbuje zachęcić do tego Owena i skacze na bryłę lodu i upada na twarz. Owen próbuje mu pomoc i skacze na bryłę lody ale przez jego ciężar, wysyła Noah w powietrze i ląduje w zaspie śniegu. Zdenerwowany Owen ucieka a Noah nie wydaje się żywić urazu do niego. Kiedy ich drużyna zjeżdża dom mety, Noah widzi że inne drużyny są kilka metrów od mety. Noah mówi Owen'owi by pochylił się do przodu, dzięki czemu zwiększa prędkość sań. Dzięki ich współpracy, ich drużyna wygrała swoje pierwsze wyzwanie sezonu. Ukochany Broadway thumb|left|210px|Noah zgnieciony przez Owena który spał na nim. Gdy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, spędza czas w pierwszej klasie, Owen przez całą noc spał na Noah który był zdenerwowany na drużynę za to że o nim zapomnieli. Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Noah wraz z drużyną wciąga Owena na szczyt Statuy Wolności. Podczas drugiej części wyzwania, gdy zawodnicy śpiewają Czego tu nie da kochać się, Owen daje Noah świeże precle, czym go drażnił gdyż precle były jeszcze gorące. Później, gdy drużyna zauważa że w wózki ich drużyny jest dziecko zamiast Noah. Izzy od razu zakłada że Noah cofnął się do lat dzieciństwa a Owen podkreśla że zjadł wszystkie jego precle. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja thumb|210px|right|Noah mówi Owen'owi by był cicho w Eine Kleine. Na początku Eine Kleine, Noah zaciska usta Owena szepcząc cicho by uniknąć lawiny. Później Noah wraz z drużyną, zjeżdża na Owena ze wzgórza. Po zakończeniu wyzwania, w jadalni samolotu Noah zauważa że Owen je smażoną kiełbasę i pyta go "Czy to nie ta kiełbasa którą zwróciłeś" na co Owen reaguje nieswojo co oznacza że to ta sama kiełbasa. Wyścig w Amazonii thumb|left|210px|Noah i Owen rozmawiają przy ognisku. Gdy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, rozbija obóz, Owen mówi że ma ochotę na nachos. Noah sarkastycznie się z nim zgadza i wymienia wszystkie składniki potrzebne do zrobienia nachos. W nocy, Owen słyszy odgłosy warczenia i pyta się Noah czy te odgłosy pochodzą z ogniska. Ten mu mówi że ognisko nie warczy. Później gdy Tyler zauważa nieobecność Owena. Noah był wyraźnie zaniepokojony jego nieobecnością. Pod koniec Alejandro mówi Owen'owi że jest jego jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem chcąc spowodować problemy w jego przyjaźni z Noah Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy thumb|right|210px|Owen i Noah uciekają przed Wielką stopą. Na początku odcinak, w klasie ekonomicznej, obaj rozmawiają o Izzy. Noah opisuje ją jako nieprzewidywalną psycholkę. Owen później zastanawia się gdzie jest Izzy. Alejandro mu mówi że poszła do kokpitu porozmawiać z Szefem. Słysząc to Noah i Owen wraz z Codym i Heather wpadli w panikę i w chwilę przed lądowaniem samolotu, samolot był pod kontrolą Izzy. Podczas wyzwania, gdy Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki ucieka przed Wielką Stopą, Owen mówi że nie chce być jego posiłkiem. Noah go uspokaja i odwraca uwagę wielkiej Stopy rzucając mu wyimaginowaną piłeczkę mówiąc że ta sztuczka działa na jego psa. Później gdy Noah jest wybrany do przejścia przez lasery by zdobyć ostatni kawałek rzeźby podczas piosenki Kocham Paryż, Owen jest widziany zachęcać Noah gdy ten próbuje do nich wrócić z kawałkiem rzeźby. Nowe dzieci Rocka Na początku odcinka, Noah daje Owen'owi wskazówki jak należy rozmawiać z DJ'em by ten współpracował z Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki mówiąc że to rozmawianie jak z dziewczyną tylko teraz to facet. Owen wtedy pyta DJ czy nie poszedł by z nim i z Noah na hot-doga i mówi że Noah uważa że DJ ma świetne nogi. Później, Noah w pokoju zwierzeń przyznał że nie jest zaskoczony że jego kuzyni nie mogą oglądać Totalnej Porażki. Owen później w pokoju zwierzeń mówi że ciocia Noah dobrze robi nie pozwalając dzieciom oglądać tego programu co oznacza że Noah i Owen wcześniej o tym rozmawiali. Moja upalna Jamajka thumb|210px|left|Noah pyta Owena gdzie Izzy. Na początku odcinka, obaj siedzieli koło siebie w pierwszej klasie. Owen mówi Noah że postanowił zerwać z Izzy co Noah pochwalił. Później gdy Owen wraca do wyzwania po wyleczonych obrażeniach, Noah uśmiechnął się gdy go zobaczył z powrotem. Później obaj rozmawiają o tym jak Izzy została wywieziona przez wojsko. Razem biorą udział w drugiej części wyzwania zjechali z torów z dość przyzwoitym czasem mimo że parę razy utknęli przez Owena. Później dzięki Alejandro i Tylerowi wygrali wyzwanie, obaj przybili ze sobą żółwika. Gdy widzę Londyn to... thumb|right|210px|Noah i Owen śmieją się z Tylera. Na początku odcinka Noah naśmiewa się z Sierry a Owen się z tego śmiał i przez przypadek oblewa go "nososhake". Później Noah znowu naśladuje innych z czego Owen się śmieje i przez to jedna z jamajskich papryczek wypada mu przez nos i uderza w Tylera. W pokoju zwierzeń, Owen mówi że Noah jest najzabawniejszym facetem jakiego zna. Później gdy Chris każe zawodnikom wyskoczyć z samolotu i ostrzega ich że spadochronów jest jeden mniej niż zawodników, i niestety został jeden spadochron dla Owena i Noah ku przerażenia Noah. Obaj razem wyskoczyli z samolotu. Owen przypadkowo wylądował na Noah, miażdżąc go na szczycie piętrowego autobusu. Podczas wyzwania, Owen próbuje rozśmieszyć Noah ale daremnie. thumb|left|210px|Owen próbuje uwolnić Noah z kabiny ale ten nie chce dopóki autobus się nie wywietrzeje. Po tym jak Tyler został schwytany przez Kubę Rozpruwacza, Owen i Noah zostali ostatnim zawodnikami ze swojej drużyny. Później gdy Owen domyślił się że kryjówka Kuby Rozpruwacza, jest piętrowy autobus. Noah był pod wrażeniem i zdziwiony że Owen sam na to wpadł. Kiedy dotarli do piętrowego autobusu, zabójca schwytał Noah i zamknął go w kabinie kierowcy. Owen jest tym przerażony, ale po chwili przechodzi do ofensywy i próbuje uratować Noah używając psów strażników które ma z poprzedniej części wyzwania. Po pomyślnym schwytaniu zabójcy próbuje uwolnić Noah ale ten nie chce dopóki autobus się nie przewietrzy. Kiedy Noah został wyeliminowany, Owen był zasmucony i obiecuje mu że wygra dla nich, a Noah w odpowiedzi ostrzega go by "uważał na węgorze" odnosząc się do Alejandro przed którym ostrzegał Owena wcześniej. Greckie Ruiny thumb|right|210px|Owen'owi śni się że Noah zjada truciznę. Na początku odcinka Owen mówi przez sen w klasie ekonomicznej. W jego koszmarze, wziął udział Noah któremu Owen rozpaczliwie mówił by nie jadł trucizny. Po tym się obudzi i w pokoju zwierzeń wspomina że Alejandro i Tyler w poprzednim odcinku, w Londynie wyeliminowywali Noah. Kiedy wspomniał jego imię westchnął ze smutku mówiąc że "brakuje mu tupotu jego małych stópek" i po raz kolejny wzdycha ze smutku. Kapitan Owen Na początku odcinka, Owen rozmawia z Duncanem o Noah i przypomina sobie jego ostrzeżenia dotyczące Alejandro i o tym że Alejandro podkochuje się w Heather i ze smutkiem przyznaje że nadal tęskni za Noah. Gdy Duncan mówi że powinni szanować "ostatnie słowa Noah". Owen natychmiast wpada w panikę, wypluwając ciastka i łapie Duncana za kołnierz krzyczą "Noah umarł". Duncan go uspokoił mówiąc o pożegnalnych słowach Noah co Owena uspokoiło. Na koniec w pierwszej klasie, gdy Owen mówi że obiecał być po stronie Alejandro, Duncan pyta go: "Co by zrobił Noah". Wtedy Owen uderzył się w czoło zdając sobie sprawę że powinien zagłosować na Alejandro gdyż Noah by tego chciał. Totalna Porażka: Wariacki Wyścig Ciekawostki *Obaj są jedynymi chłopakami którzy pocałowali innego chłopaka: **Noah przypadkowo pocałował Cody'ego w ucho w Wielkie spanie. **Owen zarówno pocałował DJ'a i Duncana w policzek po przystąpieniu do Sojuszu Facetów w Ukryj się i bądź podstępny. *Licząc zakończenie Owena na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki Owen zajął najwyższe miejsce w drużynie Wrzeszczących Susłów a Noah najniższe. *Obaj zostali wyeliminowani w trzynastym odcinku, poszczególnego sezonu. *Obaj w pewnym momencie byli zatrudnieni przez Chrisa **Owen pracował jako wtyczka Chrisa w drugiej połowie Planu Totalne Porażki. Od Reguła kołysania do Dobry piesek. **Noah pracował jako osobisty asystent Chrisa w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!. *Przyjaźń Noah i Owena pod wieloma względami parodiuje Flipa i Flapa. *W polskiej wersji dubbinguje ich Jan Aleksandrowicz-Krasko. **Jest to także jedna z trzech par w Totalnej Porażce: Wariackim Wyścigu, gdzie obaj członkowie dubbingowani są przez tą samą osobę. Inne to siostry i pechowi bliźniacy. Zobacz także En:Noah and Owen Kategoria:Przyjaźnie Kategoria:Relacje